¿Te has preguntado?
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Yo se muy bien que te encantan los Akatsuki. Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Pein y Madara como tal, ¿no es así? Esto es para ti, querida fan. CrackFic.
1. Itachi,Sasori,Deidara, Pein y konan

Yo se muy bien que te encantan los akatsuki.

Y también se que en tus fic´s los pones en una situación que probablemente nunca pasaría en la cruel mente de Kishimoto-sama. Que esta en contra de las parejas hetero en Naruto. Y las que se hicieron realidad fueron separadas cruelmente por los brazos de la muerte. MinaKushi, DanTsuna, YahiKonan, y… y… ¿nada mas?

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Pein-sama, Madara (de joven claro) son los preferidos entre las predilectas fan´s de Akatsuki.

Ya sea Yaoi, OCC, con Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Konan, tu (en fic´s o sueños eróticos) sea quien sea. Los emparejas con tal de que no se queden solitos o al fin y al cabo muertos.

Kisame, Zetsu, y Kakuzu se quedan olvidados en lo mas profundo de los "no-guapos" pero admitamos que Zetsu tiene carita, sino fuera tan raro sería estrella de una porno.

.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha nunca ríe. Y si lo hace (tuvo que haber sido un chiste muy bueno) debió haber sido algo… interesante.

-Itachi-san… nos encargaron de misión capturar al cuatro colas-murmuró Kisame, como siempre, siendo el primero en romper el silencio-me gustaría ir yo solo a capturarlo.

-Adelante-respondió con simpleza.

-Ah… bueno…-puso un dedo en su mentón, tratando de recordar algo para que la platica no se fuera a la mierda. Y se le vino algo a la mente-…mañana es jueves.

-lo se-siguió con su frío carácter.

-si… ham yo se tejer-

-hmp-

-y se contar buenos chistes… una vez gane un campeonato entre el mejor cuentachistes de la niebla-

-increíble-dijo con su típica seriedad.

-¿quieres que te cuente uno?-

-no-

-tu hermano beso al chico zorro-

-lo se… lo espió cada fin de semana-

-como nadie me quiere… me folle una flor-comento como ultima esperanza-tengo miedo de que Zetsu se entere, y me quiera violar en venganza.

-hmp-

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Ríete de una jodida vez!-se arranco sus ropas con desesperación. Con rostro contraído y la mandíbula exaltada. No lo soporto mas y salio por el cuatro colas.

- "que divertido en ver a Kisame enojado"-y curvo sus labios. Rojos, apetecibles, carnosos, con una fina cobertura de sus saliva, jugosos y (seguramente) deliciosos. En lo que parecía, mas o menos una sonrisa.

Pero que gran hazaña, eso debería escribirse en los antiguos pergaminos ninja, Kisame sería mas popular. El cubito de hielo Uchiha, también es un ser humano, pero a veces, cuesta trabajo imaginárselo como uno. El se lava los dientes, va al baño todos los días, se pasa tiempo peinándose su tan atractiva cabellera ¿se habrá masturbado alguna vez? ¿le gustaran las estrellas? Y cuantas mil y un preguntas enigmáticas nos hacemos del Uchiha.

Díganme una

.

.

.

Sasori tiene unos ojos preciosos, parece un niño angelical y carismático. Esos que no rompen ni un plato. Sasori, o como me gusta llamarle, Sasorinocho esta completamente hecho de madera a excepción de su cabeza ¿no? Pero algo que seguramente todas nos preguntamos ¿habrá conservado su… ya saben que…pene? Los hombres tiene necesidades ¡claro esta! ¿lo tendrá para alguna ocasión especial? ¿comera? ¿ira al baño? Y la mejor ¿Cómo le hizo para convertirse en marioneta? ¿Se corto en cachitos y saco su corazón sin que nada le pasara como a Hidan? ¡Ah! Las curiosidades de la vida.

-Sasori-no-Danna, un- su compañero rubio de Akatsuki hablo en el recorrido de los desiertos, hacia la aldea de la arena-deje que yo me encargue de capturar al jinchuriki, un.

-No, lo haremos los dos, sabes que detesto esperar-

-puedo acabar con esto solo-resoplo-¿o es que acaso no considera mi arte tan bueno como el suyo? Un.

-La belleza del arte esta en lo eterno, lo que no muere…-

-pero uste no da un bueno ejemplo… mato a su cuerpo, el real y autentico, eso lo convirtió en efímero-

-pero adquirí uno nuevo. Este no se descompone ni se arruga como el de los humanos normales. Su textura prevalecerá igual con el tiempo… será eterno-

-pero es algo que no le pertenece a usted Danna, una escultura creada con fines de sustitución, esta hecha con materiales que se descomponen igual que un cuerpo-

-no… si le tienes el cuidado adecuado-

-Danna, nada es eterno. La vida escapa en un suspiro-relato con pasión-Los seres humanos no somos inmortales, nuestra vida se acabara tarde o temprano porque es efímera. Las personas nos recordaran por nuestros hechos buenos o malos. Ahí es donde empieza la belleza, alo que ya no existe, por que nuestra huella habrá quedado en el mundo. Como una explosión.

-Aquello seres con los que combatimos o nos relacionamos de una forma u otra, nos recordaran… es verdad, pero eso también lo convierte en eterno. Nuestra esencia no morirá. Seremos eternos en la adversidad, la muerte ya no será un impedimento. Además yo busco la perfección. Eh modificado mi cuerpo a lo que me apasiona… para eso, tengo que abandonar cualquier signo humano en mi. . Me convertiré en arte.

-Convertirse en arte, un ¡ese también es mi sueño!-

Bueno al final, Sasorinocho y Deidara cumplieron sus sueños. Ambos fueron arte a su manera. Pero en algo hay que estar de acuerdo.

Los guapos siempre mueren, por que la belleza es efímera.

.

.

.

Deidara parece mujer. ¡Si y que! Si por nosotras fuera ¡Nos volveríamos lesbianas! Pero que diría la sociedad, hn. Y aunque tiene pinta de idiota (como su hermano perdido Naruto) en tan inteligente como el mismísimo Sasuke-emo-sexy-Uchiha.

-Deidaaaara-Sempai-grito Tobi a lo lejos.

-"¡maldición! Y yo que creía que sería un buen día, un"-el único ojo visible del rubio mostraba resignación. Vamos, por que lo castigaban así. ¿Por que esta emparejado con el mas fastidioso de la organización? Acaso Kami-sama se cobraba por cumplir con su buen desempeño en el trabajo.

¡Ser una asesino piromaniaco no es nada fácil!

-¡Deidara-Sempai, apresúrese. Lider-sama nos a dejado a cargo del tres colas-comenzó con su chillidos llenos de alegría.

A veces uno se pone a pensar que… si alguien viera a Madara Uchiha sin la mascara y con su ropa de antes, actuando tan… tan… Tobi, nos mataríamos de risa. Pero si te encontraras de vuelta a tu casa con su mirada penetrante… te matarías de miedo. No solo por ser Uchiha, sino por encontrarte a un personaje de anime/manga fuera de una tele/cartel/póster/sueño erótico/computadora/celular/etc. Uf que miedo.

-Tobi no ves que estoy contemplando las nubes, un-hablo tirado en el pasto lejos de la cueva akatsuki- esas manchas blancas en el cielo, que toman figura según la imaginación del vidente. Pero esta imagen no dura. Se esfuma en el mismo instante formando una nueva, recorriendo las vistas. Muriendo finalmente. Es tan efímero, como mi arte, un.

-Deidara aburre a Tobi-

-Tobi…tu-la mirada escondida entre su sedoso cabello rubio. Atemorizante. Alzándola. Recorrió sin escrúpulos a la pobre victima-…eres un maldito ¡KATSU!

.

.

.

-¡Mira hermano!-hablo Zetsu blanco a su contraparte-¡un Tobi volador! Pide un deseo-

-Estupido-

.

.

.

El líder de Akatsuki (mi favorito cabe decir) tan misterioso y con porte elegante. Sus piercing que lo hacen ver rebelde. Malo. Con una meta que a cualquiera le encantaría. Dominar al mundo.

Prácticamente lo ha logrado, aunque no precisamente su mundo. Akatsuki ah dominado el mundo que tu y yo vivimos a diario. Ellos están haciendo con nosotras lo que quieren. Están en nuestra mente, en nuestros sueños, en nuestro teléfono o computadora como fondo de pantalla, en nuestra sopa de letras. En fin, en todas partes. Ni siquiera podemos hacer nuestra tarea, porque siempre tenemos que estar leyendo o escribiendo un fic.

Pero a lo que iba. Pein-sama ¡oh mi Dios! Que será de su vida ¿será virgen? ¿Konan le habrá hecho el favor? Esa hermosa peliazul que constantemente es ignorada.

-Nagato, ya es hora-hablo con su voz pacifica, pero a la vez, llena de dolor.

-Lo se… hay que ir por la caza de Uzumaki Naruto-

-si, es lo que a ordenado El-

-Una vez que el Nueve colas sea capturado, la supremacía estará a nuestro alcancé-contestó con su voz tan varonil, gruesa y tenebrosa.

Los labios del cuerpo de Yahiko, levemente alzados, de forma natural. Carnosos, de eso solo Konan se ah dado cuenta. No imaginamos a Deidara o Itachi mirándole los labios a su líder. La mirada afilada y con la línea negrusca en sus ojos dándole mas penetración a su mirada. Portador del Doujutsu mas poderoso, el Rinnegan. Su cabello naranja llamativo, sus pectorales escondidos bajo la capa Akatsuki, diseño hecho por Konan, y el no pudo negar.

Konan, talvez no tan popular como lo es Sakura o Hinata, pero si comparamos la belleza, poder y atributos, ella se llevaría unos de los primeros lugares. Porque hombres fuertes en el mundo Shinobi hay muchos, pero Kunoichis poderosas, están contadas.

(maldito seas Kishimoto)

-Nagato- suspiró.

El era su tormento de todos los días, Yahiko, fue el primer amor de Konan, su primer beso. Y por culpa de un descuido suyo el se sacrifico. Nagato heredo sus sueños, y Konan sería su fiel acompañante. Aunque en el fondo le duela ver a su amor vivo, pero muerto.

-Konan, me eres fiel-

-Sabes que si, Nagato-

-Es vedad, angel de Dios-

.

.

.


	2. Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan Y zetsu

Que hay…

ArAnTza13

Diana

Nyroge

Sora91

kalhisto azula

_Gracias por sus comentarios… les prometo que entrare a su casa y les dejare a un Akatsuki desnudo con un moño es su ya saben que… pervertidas! _

_Este es el segundo capi… pues si no ¿Por qué digo tanta obviedad?_

_Y por cierto…¡SasuKishi! Diablos! Me estuve riendo como estupida con esto… claro hay que considerarlo, Sas-UKE se esta tomando todo el protagonismo y eso que la serie es de Naruto y para colmo, todos los guapos se están muriendo. _

_Ah esperen tengo que cambiar mi fondo de pantalla de Pein por el de Madara, el líder en turno. Mientras les dejo esto… _

..

Ser un planta no es fácil.

Las mujeres huyen, los perros se quieren orinar sobre ti, los drogadictos te quieren fumar, los jardineros te ven con ojos de desprecio por ser "mala hierba". Y peor aún ¡ser de dos colores! Tienes el trasero raro… una "mejilla" negra y la otra blanca. Y pelear contigo mismo, o con tu hermano unido a ti. Cuando el te saca de tus casillas, no puedes golpearle, pues también te dolerá. Cuantos apodos no te pondrían.

"mala-hierba" "aloe vera" "Venus atrapamoscas" "palmera andante" "mejillas bicolor" "marihuana" "Maria juana"

Pero hay que ver el lado positivo… tener un trabajo súper-mega-cool… ser espía.

Eso de aparecer y desaparecer de entre la maleza, como por arte de magia, es realmente divertido.

Puedes presenciar las mejores batallas, escaparte de un lugar no deseado, entrar al cine sin pagar, espiar en los baños, ver a Itachi bañarse. ¡Vamos! lo que daríamos por tener esa habilidad.

-La pelea de Líder-sama fue interesante- hablo la parte blanca-Quiero ver el ataque a Konoha.

**-No debes llamarlo "líder-sama" sabes que el verdadero es Madara-hablo Zetsu oscuro-Además, hay una pelea que eh estado esperando desde que nos enteramos de la verdad de la masacre Uchiha. No me la perderé por nada.**

-¡Pero, es Pein contra el biju mas poderoso!-trato de convencer-Tu odias Konohagakure, creí que te emocionaría verla destruida.

**-Es inútil-contraataco-No me vas a convencer. Veremos la pelea de los Uchiha.**

-¡Oh! Bueno a mi también me gustaría verlo-comento. La parte blanca sabia que su hermano era necio, para que hacerla.

**-Pues ahora quiero ver al kyuubi en acción-**

-¡Eh! Pero… tu dijiste que querías ver a los Uchiha-

**-¿No querías ver la otra batalla? Te estoy dando la oportunidad-**

-Esta bien… veamos la pelea de Pein-

**-Demasiado tarde. Te dije que quería ver a los Uchiha.-**

-Entonces los Uchiha serán-

**-¿Bromeas? ¡La destrucción de Konoha es algo que no pasará todos los días! Veremos esa batalla-**

-Pero tu dijiste que querías ver a Sasuke e Itachi-san-

**-No me salgas con esa ridiculez-**

-¡Entonces partamos ahora mismo a Konoha!-

**-Konoha ¿para qué? Si la batalla de Itachi será en el templo Uchiha-**

-Pero tu…-

**-Ya me tienes harto con tu actitud !Cállate de una maldita vez!-**

Todos somos bipolares. Tomamos una decisión, pero al buen rato ya estamos inclinándonos por otra. Es tan duro ser uno mismo, porque sientes que nadie te comprende.

Zetsu se siente así, todos estos aspectos los sufre su doble-persona. Y la negación. Todos tienen seguidores menos el y otros dos (Kisame y Kakuzu).

Pero al final, Zetsu saca una sonrisa, aceptándose a si mismo. Y porque al final, todos tenemos presente algo muy importante. ¡Todos los demás están muertos! ¡Zetsu aún camina en sus dos raíces..pies! (perdón)

**-Besen mi trasero bicolor-**

...

.

.

El dinero lo es todo. Sin el no eres nada. Eso de que "el dinero no importa" o "el dinero no compra la felicidad" es mentira.

Así lo ve el vejete de Kakuzu. A veces pide un poco de comprensión. Tener un compañero muy molesto y exhibicionista; cargar con un cuerpo podrido (por una recompensa) y tener que mantener a una organización… es el trabajo mas difícil. ¡Es el tesorero de Akatsuki, el si trabaja arduamente! No como el niño bonito de Itachi, que no hace mas que vagar y arruinarle la vida a su hermano.

-oe, oe, oe. Kakuzu, tengo hambre-grito desesperado el Jashinista-Invita la comida… maldito ateo.

-Cierra tu boca, Hidan-contestó-no me dejas concentrarme.

-Joder, no soporto este lugar-murmuro inspeccionando-¿Porque tus intercambios tienen que ser en un maldito baño? Esto huele mucho a mierda.

-Estoy contando la recompensa. Si no te gusta, espera afuera-

-¡Eso haré!-dio vuelta y camino hacia la salida de aquel fétido lugar. Pero antes de cruzarla, volteo su rostro y dijo-… oe, por cierto ¡vete al infierno!

Siempre tenía que hacerse sacrificios ¡Como si a alguien le gustara estar en un baño publico mucho tiempo! Pero todo se hacia por una buena causa. Ahora, imaginan como fue Kakuzu antes de quedar como un raro de películas de terror. Es decir ¿fue guapo? ¿se enamoro? Y… ¿alguna otra que nos interese?

Claro, nadie pierde el tiempo investigando sobre la vida de un subnormal como Kakuzu. Pero si fuera Sasuke o Itachi ¡saben hasta su comida favorita! ¡su fecha de cumpleaños! ¡el significado de sus nombres! ¡ ¡Hasta de que color es su ropa interior! Vaya… que la vida es injusta con los no-guapos.

.

.

.

...

¿Alguna vez haz soñado con tener un color de piel diferente al de un humano normal? O ¿tener un aspecto raro en tu cuerpo? ¿no? ¡Pues Kisame tampoco! ¡y aun así la vida lo jodio!

Pero Kisame es atractivo. Muy, pero muy en el fondo, lo es.

El sueña con un mundo sin mentiras… ¡a que no lo sabías! Ese es su sueño, y por eso traiciono a su aldea. Y sus ultimas palabras me dejaron sin aliento.

"Al final, no soy tan horrible… Itachi-san"

Si vieron esta parte del manga, apuesto a que lloraron a moco suelto (como cuando Kushina se presento ante Naruto y le contó lo que paso en su nacimiento, y como murieron ella y Minato) Si no lo hicieron, son unas insensibles. Yo si llore con cada una de estas escenas. Pero esa es otra historia.

Kisame, el espadachín mas querido de la niebla. Por favor. El (junto con Deidara y Konan) admitió que su compañero era mas fuerte que el (pero por cuestión de ironía, los mas fuertes de estos tres equipos fueron los que murieron primero).

Incluso se refería a su compañero con el -san, era muy analítico en sus peleas (las de Itachi) y lo presumía a cada contrincante. Se sospecha que entre estos si pudo haber una amistad, aunque entre ellos no se lo debían de dar a demostrar.

-Itachi-san, ven aquí, arruinaras tu prefecta salud-hablo el sujeto mas alto de Akatsuki. Refugiado en una cueva, a causa de la lluvia-desde este ángulo pareciera que estas llorando. Será acaso que lamentas la perdida de tu hermano menor.

-No-respondió, viendo sin punto fijo el cielo-el no esta muerto.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-cuestiono interesado-Deidara hizo explosión a mas de diez kilómetros, no podría haberse salvado ¿O es que acaso te lo dice el instinto de hermano mayor?

-Nada de eso-su vista bajo hasta el rostro de su compañero-Sasuke se ha vuelto mas fuerte. Esta aferrado a la vida y no morirá, hasta que yo lo haga primero.

-¿Es lo que quieres?-

-Estoy harto de seguir fingiendo Kisame-

-Fingir ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decirme?-

-Tal vez ahora no lo comprendas. Tengo un nudo en la garganta, me siento cada vez mas débil. Pagare las deudas pendientes. Y confiare en que Sasuke hará lo correcto-.

-No te obligare a que me digas lo que pasa. Pero a pesar de todo somos camaradas. Puedes contar conmigo. No se tu pero somos como una clase de… no, mejor olvidalo-

-Me recuerdas mucho a alguien de mi clan-

-De tu clan ¿Tengo que sentirme halagado o traicionado?

-Hpm-

.

.

...

Cuantas groserías has dicho, escrito y pensado. Apuesto a que la cuenta es larga, y mas si es a la perra de tu enemiga o la maldita maestra que deja tarea. Jodida anti-social ¿Tienes en religión? ¿adoras a un Kami que sea diferente? Yo si, y se llama Pein-sama.

¡Oh, por Jashin! Cuantas veces no lo haz gritado cuando algo te sale mal, o te sorprenden.

¡Jashin te maldice! Cuando te hacen una pesadez, te hermano/a te molesta o te pegas con un jodido mueble.

Es inevitable… tenemos el síndrome Jashinista corriendo por nuestra venas.

-Jashin te maldice!-grito por séptima vez el peliplata.

-Hidan ¡cállate!-

-¡Maldito avaro! ¡Sabes cuantos jodidos días llevo sin comer!-

-Tenemos que darnos prisa y capturar al dos colas. Además, solo han sido un par de horas-

-¡Un par de horas le llamas a dos horas!-

-Eso es un par de horas ¡Idiota!-

-Deja de ofenderme ¡maldito! Ese estupido biju no se ira a ninguna parte… ahora mueve el culo y compra el desayuno-

-Si tanto quieres comer, ve y caza un animal-

-¡¿Kya? Para que gastar mis jodidas energías, si en los puestos de las jodidas aldeas ya dan la carne y hasta cocinada, joder-

-Pues consigue tu propio dinero-

-Vete al infierno Kakuzu-respondió-Cuando vengas a mi llorando como un marica por un pedazo de mi carne. Me lo pasare por los cojones, le escupiré, lo tirare al suelo y te diré que te lo comas ahí mismo ¡maldito!-

-Lo que digas-

-¡No me ignores pagano! ¡Jashin te maldice!-

...hot

_Pues esto es todo por hoy._

_Me voy a ver SAW 7... ¡Muerte y destrucción!_

_Déjame un Review y… y ¡Y AKATSUKI DOMINARA AL MUNDO!_

_Bueno no pero fomentaremos un ley… ¡Un voto para que akatsuki domine el mundo es un voto para ser esclava sexual de alguno de ellos! Con eso hasta mi abuelita me deja uno._

_Ahora si me voy… Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Tobi, Sasuke, Karin y Suigetsu

_Hola…que hay._

_Gracias por sus comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz __J._

_**Quiero aclarar que este es un principio donde quiero sentirme comunicadas con ustedes, que se sientan parte del fic, como si estuviéramos platicando cara a cara. Ya después serán capítulos individuales de cada Akatsuki. Así me lo plantee.**_

_Me animan mucho todos sus halagos, son como las hermanas que nunca tuve. _

_Pero hay un Jashin que todo lo ve… y algún día las premiara. _

_Les dejo el numero tres…_

_Zi tenggo faltazs d hortografya ábisenme_.

.

.

.

¡AAAAyyyyy! Griten, salten, lloren, llénense de dicha. Uchiha Sasuke hace su aparición.

Y vamos, diez de cada diez fans de Naruto Shippuden, les da un orgasmo cuando ven a Sasuke en acción. Bueno no, exagero. Tal vez no tantas…

…Pero la mayoría.

¿Por qué las mujeres son tan masoquistas? Sasuke las ignora, las golpea, las trata con desprecio, las apunta con el dedo. Mira que tener a su disposición a tantas chicas bonitas y no querer aflojar con ninguna. Creo que es de aquellos que "mueren vírgenes y sin haber amado". Sakura, Ino, Karin, tu, Ami, Shakira, mi abuela, la rubia esa, la castaña aquella, etc. Y nada mas no quiere.

Además es un exhibicionista, mira que usar camisas que muestran todo su torso… Como si a nosotras nos gustara ver hombres semi-desnudos. Ni que fuéramos pervertidas, a nosotras ni siquiera nos gusta el lemon. Por Jashin. Mejor que se ponga un taparrabos ya ¿no? Sasuke Uchiha no es para nada guapo. Porque si el lo fuera, yo sería la "madame sarcasmo". Y yo no uso sarcasmos. Hablo muy enserio. Y mi madre es virgen. Vaya.

-No los perdonare. Castigare a cada persona que disfruto su vida con el sufrimiento de Itachi. A el le importaba mas mi vida que la aldea. Pues yo pienso de la misma manera- hablo con decisión y frialdad en su mirada. Frente a frente con Uchiha Madara.

- "que tonto niño, manipularlo fue tan fácil"-.

-Si crees que soy solo un niño tonto gobernado por sus emociones, está bien. Después de la muerte de Itachi sería tonto seguir su sueño, el susurro de aquellos que no saben lo que es el odio-

- "vaya, hasta adivino me salio"-.

Si, que inteligente es Sasuke. Echar a la basura todo lo que su hermano arriesgo y por lo que sacrifico su vida. Bueno, cada quien tiene una forma de pensar. Pero Itachi-Fans ¿si o no les dan ganas de estar ahí y darle unas cachetadas? Que enojo. Y de paso violarlo para quitarnos el estrés. Claro.

-Arriba el Uchihacest-

.

.

.

Hay pero que cosas ¿Te imaginarias que alguien tan estupido como Tobi, en realidad sería Madara Uchiha? Ahora por eso, temo que el mas idiota de mi cuadra, en realidad sea una mente malvada.

Pero que manera de pasar desapercibido. Si fueras tu, tendrías que acostumbrarte a que pisoteen tu orgullo, y que otro tome el crédito de líder ¡Pero nunca se te quitaran las ganas de quitarte la mascara, mostrar tu sharingan y que los demás se orinen de miedo! En especial un rubio, con pinta de mujer.

.

.

-Deidara-Sempai-grito el enmascarado.

-un-

-tengo mucha hambre-declaro. Volteo hacia un lado encontrando un lugar-¡Mire Sempaaii, un puesto de dangos! ¡vamos, vamos, vamos!

Tobi empezó a realizar movimientos extraños, como si estuviera haciendo la danza de la lluvia. Corrió hasta el puesto, como un niño hacia un puesto de dulces.

-Déme un combo-pidió hacia la anciana que atendía el local. Dirigió su mirada en dirección del rubio-¡Deidara-Sempai, apresure el paso!

-¡Cállate! Yo camino como yo quiera-

-Sempai, recuerde que tenemos que capturar al tres colas…-puso un su mano en su mentón como forma de reflexión-…Sambi, Yonbi y yo Tobi…. Sempai ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma?

-hmp-

-¡Oh! Sempai mire-apunto Tobi un punto al interior de aquel local. Deidara volteo su rostro localizando una estatuilla algo rara, mas grande que las figuras que el hacia-se parece mucho a sus esculturas de arcilla… jijiji, no será que, sus figuras son… piratas.

Y pareciera que por un momento a Deidara se le congelo el mundo. Trato de captar el mensaje dado, y cuanto pudo soportar tanta falta de respeto por su arte- Tobi…¡MALDITO!-mando a volar al buen chico con una buena explosión.

-¡Aaahhh! "maldito rubio cenizo, pero un día vendrás de rodillas a pedirme piedad, Joder "-pensó, mientras volaba por los cielos como un pájaro. Aunque quemándose el trasero, y maldiciendo al alguien, pero pájaro al fin.

-Eh perdido en tantas cosas, pero mi mayor éxito… fue convertirme en Tobi-

.

.

.

Karin, nuestra kunoichi favorita.

Valla si cuantas fans no tendrá. Es tan querida y amada por todas, que la ponen en los mejores papeles.

Siempre la involucran con Sasuke, Itachi o cualquier "amante" de su pelirrosa rival. Siempre la ponen como la mas dotada, la mas popular, la mas hermosa. La envidia de todas, la novia del guapo en turno, la consentida, la millonaria, en fin… parece que en vez de odiarla ¡la idolatran!

Pero hay que admitir una cosa. Sin Karin, los Sasusaku no tendrían tanto sabor.

- "Ya termine de revisar esta aldea, y no encontré nada"-pensó cierta pelirroja que nosotras queremos mucho- "Regresare con Sasuke-kun"

Y así, "miss-virgen" se encamino hacia la dirección de Sasuke. Tenía todo preparado, los dos metiches fuera de su vista y una deliciosa fragancia. Ya a pocos pasos de la localización de moreno, abrió la fragancia y la olio, nuevamente. Cerro la pequeña botellita de vidrio y se dispuso a seguir con su camino. Diviso a Sasuke a lo lejos, el tenia la mirada perdida, como si estuviera pensando en su hermano Itachi. A pesar de que no lo conocía, pensaba que de seguro debía estar tan bueno como su hermano. Ya vería la forma de ligárselo antes de que Sasuke lo mate.

Ya a unos posos de su candente objetivo abrió, otra vez, la botellita de fragancia. Se rocío de ella, como si no se hubiera bañado en días, y camino a un paso sensual hasta Sasuke.

-¡Uh! Sasuke-kun-se abalanzo hacia el, entonando uno tono de vos meloso.

-Que rápida ¿Que encontraste?-dijo con simpleza.

-Te lo diré. Pero vayamos a un lugar mas cómodo-

-¡Sasuke, remolacha!-grito el albino a lo lejos. Ya había visto la posición en la que estaban los otros dos, y sabía que le estaba arruinando los planes a la remolacha-Sasuke encontré algo de información… no es mucha ni especifica, pero de algo servirá.

-Bien-

- "maldito Suigetsu, arruino mis planes"-pensó la pelirábano-"y yo que pensaba dejar de ser virgen hoy… por decimaoctava vez".

Algo dejemos en claro, Karin les caerá en la punta de la… bueno las mujeres no tenemos, pero les cae mal. Pero nos hace reír con cada una de sus desgracias. En lo personal, me cae bien, no es nada fácil ser una z-o-r-r-a (que conste que lo deletree)de tiempo completo. Y además tiene perseverancia con Sasuke, como pedirle agua a un desierto o inteligencia a un burro.

-¿Creen que mi trabajo es fácil? Viajen con un chico que les guste que las rechacen, convivan con un maldito langostino que no soporten y experimenten la sensación de muerte que les da un tipo que habla con los animales. Sean mordidas diariamente con el temor de que les de rabia y dejen que las pongan como zorras en historias crueles Sasusaku ¡Nadie me comprende!-

.

.

.

¿Cual es tu prospecto de hombre? Alto, Guapo, Tierno, Gracioso, Asesino. Pues Suigetsu es para ti. Este hombre, amante de los líquidos, seductor de espadas. Hijo perdido de Kisame (se nota el parecido) es como un Naruto despreocupado. Sin sueños y con la única meta de quedarse con Samehada (y hacer la vida imposible de cierta pelirábano). Encerrado en un contenedor gigante de experimentos y otra perversiones patrocinado por la serpiente pederasta. Liberado por su futuro amante-compañero, Uchiha Sasuke, a quien después de hacerle un Streep-dance por sacarlo del tubo aquel, lo acompaño a cambio de que le diera la "espadota" de Zabuza. Mira este.

Se le vincula mucho, románticamente, con la colorada del equipo (como ya no queda otra). Pero, al pesar de los demás, estos se odian a muerte, y muchas veces, a causa de sus peleas, el instinto bestia de Juugo sale a flote. Sasuke, muchas veces asegura (aunque no con palabras) que estos dos le recuerdan mucho al antiguo equipo siete. Ah, si los quiere, pero se hace del rogar.

-¡Hey tu, abanero! Tengo sed, mueve tu celulítico trasero y trae agua-

-¡Estupido dientes de serrucho! Si tanto quieres tu maldita agua ve TU por ella-grito roja de la ira.

-Sasuke-chan, dile a la bruja esta que valla por agua-hablo con burla, viendo a Karin.

-¡Idiota! ¡Bruja tu madre!- arremetió contra el dientes de serrucho. Juugo descansaba a lo lejos. Pero toda el agua que salpicaba Karin al golpear sin descanso al albino llegaba hasta el, mojando su rostro.

-"Calma"-pensaba el fortachón-"asesinaste a mucha gente, soportar a estos dos debe ser parte de un castigo divino"

Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, ni pasado, pero algún día nuestro querido Suigetsu…¡ira a un maldito dentista!

Sin el, Karin no seria infeliz ¡Gracias Suigetsu por existir!

.

.

.

_Oh! Gracias por leer OwO. Me falto Juugo, lo se, ya será después. Me voy a ver otra película de terror, tendré pesadillas y mojare la cama._

_Porque siempre del miedo se me cae mi vaso de agua, o que creían. Hmp._

_Amo A Pein_.

**AAP**

**¡Arriba TU!**

**¡Abajo Itachi! **

**O como se quieran acomodar, se siente lo mismo. **

**¡Perverrrrrtidas! Se lo que piensan.**

**Nos leemos.**

"**0" sarcasmo. **


End file.
